Infinite Stratos Secrets
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: When a kendo tournament goes horribly wrong Ichika will find out he posses the ability to pilot I.S and also uncover his past that he lost when adopted, starts from season 1 and there will be changes and there will be Oc's


I don't own Infinite stratos or any of it's character!

**Japan.**

Ichika stood up and went to the stage, carrying his shinai, as he stood in the middle of the stage he saw his opponent standing oppisite of him ready to fight.

"This is the final match between *School name* and *School name* and these last fighters are their school's best now let us watch this battle between the two" The announcer spoke and everyone cheered for the winner of the battle.

Ichika stood in front of his opponent, shinai in front of him 'Why did they take me off from being first?' Ichika sighed to himself and focused on his opponent.

"Begin!" Ichika lunged at his opponent and striked at their head but was blocked by their own shinai 'Guess a body blow then' Ichika then retracted his shinai and swinged at their lower body but was hit at his own.

"First point goes to *School name*" Ichika sighed and stood back in his place and stared back at his opponent.

'Okay if he isn't aiming for the head then I guess I should aim for their body instead then' Ichika smiled to himself and waited until the round began again.

"Begin!" Ichika stepped forward and aimed at their head again, their Shinai flew at his body but he slammed his own down at their's pointing it to the ground.

As that happened a window of oppertunity opened for him, Ichika then hit the body and scored a point for his school.

"Second score goes to *School name*" Ichika then went back to his spot and swore he heard his opponent swear or talking.

As the match began again Ichika stepped back on instinct and doghed a lunge from his opponnent, 'Woah looks like he got aggresive!'

Ichika then saw more attacks aiming for his head and body but were deflected, his opponent then backed up and brung her shinai up and brung it down at him but Ichika instinctivly lunged at him when it came down.

***POP!***

Thier shinais were stopped by each others attack and kept them at a dead lock, Ichika couldn't help but admire his opponents skill and spoke "Nice offence"

"Nice counter" Ichika was surprised to hear a girls voice instead of a boys but didn't pay that much attention to it.

"This isn't a Kendo match anymore this is a battle!" the announcer shouted amazed to see a battle unfolding.

**In the crowd.**

"This is Alpha team we're ready to start"

"This is Bravo team ready when you are"

"Do not interrupt that match yet, I'm interested by that kid who countered Shinono" the black haired adult girl spoke and smiled to herself examining everything from the match.

"This is the first I see you interested in someone Chifumi" Chifumi turned to her side and saw her aquantences sitting next to her.

"Indeed it is, do you have a problem?" She said and threatened her while releasing a deadly presence.

"Shut up you two or do you want to be punished" The two of them turned to the other one and stared at her with killing intent.

"Oh please like you two could stop me" she said agitating them.

"Do you wanna see?" they both replied and began to take their weapons out but were stopped by their fourth aquantence.

"Dumb bitches should pay attention to the match if you're so focused on that boy" They moved their hands away from their weapons and turned back to the match.

**Match**

"Let's finish this!" she said and pushed him back making him lose balance, "It's my victory" she said and thrusted at him but he rolled backwards doghed her attack.

Ichika then kicked the ground launching at her, he aimed his attack at her head and hit it while rolling away from her, and standing back up.

"*School name* has won the tournament they won by that incredable move he pulled off" The crowd began to cheer for Ichika as he looked around at the people.

'I-I won... but it was fun too' Ichika then turned around and saw the girl sitting on the ground, Ichika who wanted to congradulate her on almost winning went over to her.

"Hey don't be so down, you were great and that time when you attacked me caught me off gaurd and that attack before now too!" She turned around and felt a warm feeling in her body.

"T-Thank you" she said in a shy tone.

"Hey Sato let's go were having a party when we get back, come on!" Ichika saw his friend shout and waved at him yelling back.

"I'll be right there but hold up!" Ichika then turned back to the girl and put his hand out.

"Come on let's go too" she looked at him confused.

"But I'm not from your school, and-"

"And we had a great match and even if you lost you tried your best" Ichika used his other hand and took off his 'Men' showing his smile.

Surprised to meet a handsome guy she took his hand and stared at his face, as she was pulled up on her feet she removed her 'Men' and looked at him "My name is Houki Shinono you?"

"Ichika Sato and it's nice to meet you Houki-san" Ichika said and began to leave the stage with her following but was interupted by smoke erupting around them.

"WHAT?!" Houki and Ichika yelled at the same time and immediatly wore their 'Men' but as they wore them they felt a shocking sensation and collapsed on the ground.

But Ichika stood back up and grabbed the tazer and tazed the wielder, Ichika panted from the shock and stood up in front of Houki who was on the ground.

"Damn it he was suppose to go down with just one go but I guess it was weak!" The attackers all charged at him shocking him but were shocked back.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ichika screamed out in pain and fell to his knees but stayed consouis.

**On the stands**

"My, my he sure is a strong kid" The aquantence said and smiled at the situation Ichika was in.

"Let's go we can't let the officials find us here watching" One of them said and they all left but Chifumi lingered at the sight of him unyielding to their attacks.

"Ah screw it I want to finish this quickly while testing him" Chifumi jumped down and ran at the boy.

**Stage.**

Ichika was now on the brink of collapsing until he felt something dangerous behind him, Ichika turned around and was met with a long knife.

Ichika hit their hand to the side and grabbed the knife while it was in mid air and held it under his hand in a fist.

"Kid has guts but that won't help him!" Ichika then saw their knifes being pulled out.

"Come on kid!" They yelled and one of them jumped at Ichika trying to stab him but were pushed back by him cutting their legs or stabbing them at their legs.

'I'm exhausted... I can barely make my body move... But I have too!' Ichika quickly backs up and grabbs Houki in the infamous princess cradle.

As he began to run he felt a immediat danger behind him heading straight at him, Ichika leaned to his right and felt pain course through his left arm.

"What the fuck you know that might have been the girl!"

"Who would carry a guy if he is twice your wieght? And besides now that we fired a shot we should get going" the Man then stepped towards Ichika who was crawling towards Houki.

As Ichika got closer the man kicked him throwing him face up "Too bad you stuck around kid cause it's your last match today"

The man smiled as he was about to shoot Ichika but aimed upwards shooting someone else, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Ichika tured around and saw a women dressed in red busines clothing and as she stood there she looked at her finger's that were now colored with her own red blood.

She smiled as she saw the blood and began to step towards them pulling something out but before she could Ichika pulled the Knife out of hiding and cut the mans finger.

"AAAHHH!" Ichika then stabbed the knife in his foot and took the gun and carefully shot all of them at their legs and foot.

He fired the entire magine before dropping the gun, it clattered on the ground with the noise of people groaning in pain.

Ichika then layed on the ground feeling the pain on his lower stomach region 'Ow... I should call for help' Ichika reached around his legs but remembered he left his phone with his friends.

*Foot steps*

Ichika looked up and saw the same girl dressed in red, "That was interesting young man care telling me who you are?" she said in a normal toned voice.

"Sato Ichika" Ichika now noticed the blood coming from her arm"You're hurt let me help you" Ichika sat up squinting as he felt pain run through his body.

He ripped his sleave into a nice long clothe and tied it around her arm, as he finished he took his helmet off showing his face.

"That should do it" he smiled sending a warm feeling through her body.

'Why am I getting fuzzy?! His skills just interest me!' she then looked away and heard more foot steps before looking back at Ichika.

"Well Ichika Sato I thank you for caring for me but I think I should go" she then turned back around hearing foot steps coming closer.

"Wait what do you mean you're hur-" Ichika fell to the ground but was caught and laid on the ground gently.

'AH! why am I doing this I'm not like this... but this is a first... No he will always be the first that would care for me when I am hurt but ... that feeling seems to come back and it feels nice, and... Pleasent' she smiled but left the scene.

As the people entered the room they quickly carried Ichika and Houki into a van and speeded away.

**Location: unknown**

Houki and Ichika woke up still in the back of the van, "Hey when are we going to get paid anyways?"

"I don't know they just said to get to the safe house until they get their goods" the kidnappers conversed with each other and played music on the radio creating enough noise.

"Houki opened the door and jump out" Ichika said while removing his safty armor off, Houki also removed her's and set it down next to his.

"Okay but you better be behind me or first then" Houki said while getting ready to open the door.

Ichika then moved with her, but as he got to the door he could tell he lost a third of his blood "Hey Sato are you okay?"

Houki shook his shoulder while glancing back at the kidnappers "I'm fine" he said while putting his hand over his wound.

Houki bought his lie and proceeded with the plan but Ichika grabbed a small box and pulled out two red sticks "Just to call for help"

She nodded and opened the door, they both fell out the back onto a dirt road but fell down the hill next to them.

Ichika held onto her protecting her with his own body, sticks and rocks bruised his body along with his wound opening larger.

**Thud! Splash!**

Ichika and Houki landed in a small river that was shallow, as they landed in the river Ichika held back his scream of pain and stood back up while helping Houki back up.

"Well I didn't expect this" Houki then looked at her clothes then Ichika, but as she looked over his body she saw the color red that made her worry.

"Sato are you sure you're alright?" Houki said and took one of his shoulders helping him ease the wieght on his body.

"I-I'm fine, but we need to keep moving before they notice us" Houki nodded and they both down with the river hoping it would lead them back to a town or the authoritys.

**2 hours later.**

Houki was now panting hard exhausted but she forced herself to go on, but as she took one more step they fell down on the ground.

"Hah... Hah..." she panted and went over to Ichika but he stood up and helped her up.

"I... Can walk... and you're tired so rest for now..." Ichika then squated down and had Houki climb on.

Ichika stood back up but blushed at the same time as he felt a soft pair of breast touch his back 'I might just die from stimultion then blood loss' Ichika complained.

"Hey... Houki-san do you mind if I ask... Why they were targeting you?" Ichika could feel her tense up from his question.

"If you don't want to say anything then it's okay" Ichika said and he felt her relaxing.

'What ever it is... must be big' Ichika then continued the long but could see everything turning blurry or black.

Ichika then stumbled to his knee's showing drops of blood dropping on the ground "Are you okay if I'm to heavy then I'll walk"

"No... It's fine!" Ichika continued knowing that he will die if he does not find help soon.

'You don't seem fine Sato but... you're the first person to care for me like this... I don't know if you're just acting kind but thank you' Houki then yawned softly and drifted to sleep.

'You're asleep now huh...' a small smile crept on Ichika's face and he continued to walk until he heard the sound of jet engines.

Ichika took one of the red sticks out and was about to light it but felt the sound of the engines unnatural 'There's only one thing that sounds almost like a jet engine and that's... and I.S!'

Ichika quickly hurried to the forest but failed as three I.S dropped in front of him, "I guess they let them get away, that means we can return with our money and the girl, but no I.S cores"

One of them complained but clenched her hand into a fist smashing it against her other one in a threatning way "Now let's get her off of you"

The pilot threw a punch at Ichika and threw him far until he slammed against a tree sending pain much more pain then he is experincing right now.

"Huh?! Sato-kun!" Houki ran towards him but were picked up by the other pilots.

"Come on let's get going Sergant" the pilot said and was about to take off with Houki but was stopped.

"No I still want to have a little fun first" she stepped towards Ichika and picked him up by his collar "Now let's see what face you make, I want to see those eyes when you die"

"Still sadistic as ever Sergant" The pilots chuckled and commented while watching her torment Ichika.

"Let's see let's mess that handsome face up shall we" she held her right arm up and a blade shot out, along with a small faint electrical circulation appearing on the blade.

She then slowly cutted his face drawing blood, she then waited until he screamed out in pain but heard nothing "Come on scream!"

She then sheathed her knife and turned up the voltage around her hand and pressed it against his wound, "COME ON SCREAM NOW!"

"STOP IT NOW HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Houki screamed out but was slapped across the face.

"Shut up we can do what we want and remember we'll be holding onto you" the two pilots smiled while thinking of ways to torture Houki or worse.

**Ichika mind.**

'I... I can't feel anything... and I'm tired, I think I should rest...' Ichika then let himself sleep but felt someone slap his face gently.

"Huh?!" Ichika woke up and saw an adult man looking down at his face, the adults face was covered by long hair and seemed to stay down without movement as if frozen.

"Hey Ichika remember what I promised you about?" the adult said as Ichika sat up

"Um... No" Ichika said while examining blank white surrounding.

"Hmm, okay then, oh and Ichika how about next week we go out with your mother and everyone else?" The adult said with a cheerful face that made Ichika remember a nice comfortable atmosphere.

"Ahaha okay Dad we'll go next week then" suddenly the surrounding turned into a mansion and a bambo forest was in front of him along with a small pond filled with fish.

As the surrounding changed again and again it changed to a burning boat with Ichika behind someone and hearing the sreams of people dying and his Father speaking "Damn it why... Why did you attack us?!"

"Why? You're a threat to the family and this is an order from the head herself, NOW DIE!" Ichika watched as the attacker aimed her weapon at his chest and fired.

His Father took the bullet but threw his knife at her throat, it stuck to her like glue and she fell to the ground with a tiny pool of blood forming around her throat.

Ichika's Father then looked at him and said "Ichika follow me... We need to get to the boat" as Ichika listened to hs Father they both made their way towards the lower levels towards a escape boat but they were ambushed.

Ichika could see the killing intent from the assassins and saw one of them aim their weapons at Ichika, he stood frozen seeing that the assassin was about to kill him but saw his Father's body move into view.

As he saw his Father's body move into view he heard the noise of gunfire and saw blood fly onto his face.

***Thud!***

Ichika saw his Father on the ground but saw him stand back up but fell to his knees "DAD!" Ichika screamed out but was kicked away from his Father.

"I'm sorry about this Young Master but this has to be done" Ichika looked up and saw his 2 bodygaurds stand before him wearing a face filled with sadness as they are about to take away their masters life.

"G-Get away... From Ichika..." His Father stood back up again even though he is covered in wounds.

"I hope you forgive us for this" the other gaurd said and held a gun pointing at his face.

"DAD!" Ichika screamed and lunged for his Father but was pushed to the side and slammed against the walls corner sending a trail of blood coming from his head.

"ICHIKA! I'll never forgive you if you hurt Ichika!" His Father released his black aura and stared at the two but they were not fazed.

"You are a weak person right now and you don't have the strength since the Young Master is here now please die painlessly" she held her gun up and aimed it at his forehead and was about to pull the trigger.

Ichika watched as his blood flowed down over his eye turning his right eye red 'No... Don't do it please stop please stop!'

As he watched his Father get executed Ichika saw him mouth a few words while pointing at him while hiding it saying 'I love you Ichika grow strong'

'Strength... I need it now...'

'If you truly desire stength then be warned the strength that I will give you will either currupt you or save you choose wisely young one but be quick' the voice ranged out in his head and felt safe as if talking to a friend or his Father.

'I don't care wether I am currupt I want to save my Father!' the voice did not respond and Ichika began to black out but spoke three words "Power... to protect"

**Back to reality.**

"Let go..." Ichika muttered and the Sergant pulled him closer to her.

"What did you say I can't hear you!" she then pulled her arm back, a blade shot out and she thrusted it at his face but stopped inches away.

"Let... Go..." The I.S then unleashed it's grip on Ichika and undeployed while deploying in front of Ichika along with the others.

Houki, and everyone just stared in shock at what happened "What?! I didn't tell it to go to stand by and the energy shields were full!"

Ichika muttered a few words to himself, then stepped towards the Sergant and had the three I.S aim their weapons at her.

"Hah this has to be the trick of Tabane Shinono! This has to be!" they began to panic about their current situation knowing that if they were to lose the I.S cores they would meet something crueler then death.

*Mumble*

As he finished mumbling the I.S suits were filled with a being almost like a person but was nothing but a metal robot inside, or so they think.

"Initiate distress beacon, connect to creater" soon the third I.S went over to Houki and opened itself to her.

"Who is this and how do you know this line?!" Houki was glad to hear her sister's voice and spoke out.

"Tabane it's me Houki I need your help please send help!" Houki was showing eyes full of tears on the brink of crying.

"Don't worry I already sent someone to find you after tracing a mysteroius call close to you and how did you activate my I.S distress signals along with my super, super secret line!?" Tabane was surprised but also worried about Houki.

"I... I didn't do it but a friend of mine did" Tabane was surprised to hear that someone other then Houki managed to master the I.S to it's full capibility.

**Tabane's Super Secret Lab.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Core 00 awakening emergency shutdown fail, Activity: Highly active, I.S frame under construction"

Tabane was surprised to see these events unfold as the core she has been trying to keep asleep is awakening just because of the recent events.

"Sorry Houki-chan but I can't talk but Chi-chan is coming Bye, Bye!"

**Back to Houki, and Ichika.**

Houki could react but felt a chill and relief as Chifuyu was the one coming to save her "What do we have here, I guess I didn't need to come but Tabane told me I would find someone important that I needed"

Houki and everyone looked up in the air and saw Chifuyu in Byakushiki second shift "Hmm it seems that we have the main person behind this" Chifuyu aimed Yukihara at Ichika in a threatning way and showed a cold face.

"Orimura-san he isn't the one you want it's the other three here you see!" Chifuyu turned her glare at the three pilots and sighed.

"I guess you're right but we need to get you back along with everyone here" Chifuyu then showed a intense glare at Ichika but felt no reaction.

'Strange he should be tensing up right now but he feels like a... Dead person!' after she realized what happened Ichika fell on the ground but was caught by the three I.S units.

'What the hell is going on Tabane?' Chifuyu said as she could only think about her schemes.

As Chifuyu thought about the schemes Tabane might be planning, 5 Helicopters hovered above them "Orimura-san we have succesfuly nuetralized the terroist kidnappers, and we searched the base looking for him but didn't find anything or any evidence"

Chifuyu simply sighed and responded in a frustated tone "Fine, it doesn't matter now... We have her safe along with a wounded kid along with three prisoners that might be involved, and be advised we have three I.S units in custudy"

**Three days later.**

"Breaking news a male middle schooler has outragously high compatibility with-"

"A male user able to pilot a I.S is a big shock-"

"Test and other expirments that were conducted on this young man has concluded no anomilies with his D.N.A-"

"We just found out that the male person is Ichika Sato, and he is the first male and first person to have the highest compatibility rate with the I.S, it's even surprising how high it is from the regular pilots"

"I agree his compatibility far surpasses that of the I.S represenitives"

Ichika could only plant his hand against his face in embarresment and annoyance from the publicity he is having 'Why is this happening... But the most wierdest thing is how did a crowd of people appear in front of my house?!'

**Outside.**

"As you can see we are outside in front of the very first male I.S pilot's home and there seems to be a crowd of people here to see him along with government police blocking us from his home" The reporter then continued to report he situation while people kept pushing the police wanting to interview Ichika or take a picture of him.

**Inside.**

Ichika leaned back against his couch and sighed as he heard the crowd of people outside.

***Loud Talking***

***DA-BUMP!***

Ichika pierd over the couch and saw his room mate or parent guardian stepped out he looked almost like Ichika except he wore glasses, a business suit, and had bangs covering his face.

"Ah do you know what it was like to get through that crowd of people?" He went over to Ichika and plotted right next to him.

"Hey Ichiro do you know how it's like to be the center of attention?" Ichika asked and Ichiro began to become lost in thought as he remembered the gazes from his fellow employeas.

***Shutter***

"Don't remind me please I just got back and you do not want to know what happened" Ichika felt the same way as him and they both sighed on cue and began to switch the channels.

"Hey Ichika since you're going to go to that I.S school you're going to need to buy a uniform, and I need to buy somethings myself too" Ichika liked the idea of going with Ichiro because he felt very familiar with him ever since his childhood.

"Okay but can we please wait until they are gone because I don't want to cause a scene" Ichiro nodded and went to his room while Ichika went to the kitchen to buy his own.

**The next day.**

Ichika and Ichiro entered the mall and went to the clothes shop but as they went to the cashier the cashier began to hide her face from the two as she saw them as twins, hot guys, or brothers.

"H-How may I help you?" she said as she looked at Ichika then Ichiro.

"Do you have a school uniform under the name Sato Ichika?" the cashier immediatly began to stare at him and thought this was a joke and asked him to repeat what he said.

"Do you have a uniform under the name of Sato Ichika?" Ichika thought he was saying something wrong but saw the girl fall backwards onto the ground.

"AAAAHH! What happened Miss are you alright?" Ichika and Ichiro both yelled at the same time and pierd over the counter and found her on the ground passed out.

Ichiro and Ichika both turned to each other and were about to say something but another employee emerged and saw her on the ground "Oh my what happened?"

Ichika turned to her and said "I asked if she had a uniform under my name and she suddenly fainted when I repeated my name"

"Really, then I'm sorry about her and might I take your name for your uniform?" She then setted her partner against the wall and went to the computer/cashier.

"Sato Ichika" suddenly she also asked him to repeat his name and as he responded with hi name again she fell to the ground next to her partner and began to mumble incoheritling.

"Ichika I think you should let me talk I think they are not use to famous people in person" Ichiro then stood up in front of Ichika and waited for another employee to come and found it was the manager.

She looked at the two and were shocked and saw Ichika and Ichiro waiting for someone "I'm very sorry about this these two just started a month ago, so is there a problem other then my employees?"

Ichiro shook his head and grinned while saying "It's not a problem but we are both here to pick up Sato Ichika's uniform I was told to get it for him since if he came out there would be a crowd of people"

The Manager was surprised that Sato Ichika was getting his uniform but took his half hearted lie and began to look on the computer and found his uniform in the special V.I.P section "If you would wait for a moment I'll take the uniform out"

Ichiro watched as she leave to retrieve the uniform and looked at Ichika "You know if you plainly give your name out like that then they'll act like that or more over board"

"Here you go" she said and placed the bag on the counter and began to type the cost but found it paid.

Just as Ichiro was about to give his credit card to the manager she pushed it away and said "You don't have to someone already paid for it"

Ichika and Ichiro looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders and took the bag and left the shop.

'Hmm so Sato Ichika didn't come in person... If he did we could have gotten him but I guess not yet' she grinned to herself and went back into the room and took off her clothes and changed into her casual clothes.

"This is Miyuki the target didn't appear but someone else appeared over" as she waited for a response she heard the response of her cousin.

"So he didn't appear I guess I'll get him next time, and I hope you didn't kill anyone if so then clean up" Miyuki looked around her and saw the store manager on the ground knocked out.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything and do you have a crush on that kid if so then I guess you are a shoto-con hehehe" suddenly she heard the evil sinister voice boom.

"SHUT UP YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BITCH!"

Miyuki also returned with her very own sinister voice "Is this a challenge when I get back?" she grinned while releasing her aura.

"Then so be it!" she hung up on Miyuki and Miyuki grinned to herself.

"I wonder does that kid have something that might interest me since Chifumi is also interested?" she smiled to herself and took off her clothes while showing her own regular casual clothes that made her look like a model in regular clothing.

**Time skip/Scene change.**

In a Darkroom luminated by a computer screen one figure began to type while examining the information.

**Search: Sato Ichika.**

**Processing...**

**Sato Ichika**

**Age: 14**

**Family: One person parent gaurdian Sato Ichiro**

**Adress: ****** st. ************

**History: Access Denied**

**Search: Sato Ichiro**

**Processing...**

**Sato Ichiro**

**Age: 32**

**Family: Sato Ichika**

**Adress: ****** st. ************

**History: Access Denied**

"Hmmm I knew there was something wrong" the female adult then began to seach through more of their history and found nothing important.

As she scrolled through the history she gave up and turned the computer off, she then saw a tiny ray of moonlight and went to the window and opened the shades while looking at the fullmoon.

"I wish you were right here looking at the moon with me Otouto" she clenched her chest as if holding something and kept her stare at the moon.

***Vrrrrmmm* *Vrrrrmmm***

"Who is it?" she said with her regular strict voice.

"Chi-Chan! Chi-Chan! How is your I.S doing?!" Tabane shouted worriedly and she glanced at her wrist and saw it still in standby mode.

"Fine but why ask did you do something again?" Chifuyu said with a annoyed tone and Tabane replied with a playfull no.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrowe and began to examine Tabane words "Then why call?"

"Just wondering if you need to recalibrate BYE BYE!" Tabane then hung up leaving Chifuyu in a crabby mood.

**5 weeks later.**

Ichika sat in the front of the classroom and could feel the gazes of his fellow classmates 'Why... Why am I sitting in the front of the room!"

Ichika screamed in his head and remembered he had the same stares from all of his school years from childhood to now high school.

As he remembered those times a young green haired teacher came in and began to introduce herelf "Hello my name is Maya Yamada I'll be this class vice instructor and I am looking forward to the year everyone..."

She paused as she felt awkward from her presentation "Then, um... let's start with self introductions" she said and looked at her teaching manual while she watched the students introduce themselves.

Ichika listened to the names and then it came to his turn "I am Sato Ichika, and I recently just found out I am the only man to pilot an I.S so please take care of me"

Suddenly the girls began to whisper to each other loudly and Ichika heard things about him including his name but it died down as someone entered the room "Ah Orimura-sensie how was the meeting?"

Chifuyu looked at Maya and said "Boring as usual and how are introductions?"

"So far so good right now we're at S" Maya said and let Chifuyu walk up in front of her.

"Students If I may have your attentions I am your teacher Orimura Chifuyu, my job is here to teach you all how to become pilots by the end of this year so prepare yourselfs!" as she finished the students all cheered out while screaming for Chifuyu.

"CHIFUYU-SAMA!"

"I traveled halfway across the world just to see you!"

Chifuyu placed her palm against her face "Why do I always have these kinds of idiots, it feels like they were put in here on purpose"

"KYYYYAAA SCOLD US MORE BUT BE GENTLE!"

Chifuyu sighed as she could only see the stupidity from her students but saw someone that was clueless of who she was "You're Sato Ichika correct?"

"Y-Yes Sensie" Ichika said as he could tell everyone looked at the two whispering about the two.

"SILENCE!" Chifuyu screamed out and everyone immediatly stopped talking but some began to hold their mouths as they felt their idol scold them making them want to squeal more.

Ichika who also heard her shout up close couldn't bare to stand but forced himself to stand in front of his teacher 'Ow my ears are probaly ringing right now' he said and waited for his teacher to speak.

"A-hem now then everyone to your seats and we will continue introductions" Chifuyu said and went up with Maya and began to go on with the routine.

As Ichika sat there listening he felt as if he was missing something but couldn't put his finger on it.

**Scene change.**

"Well see you later Sato-kun!" a small group of highschoolers said as they walked with him back home.

'Ahahaha kids these days' Ichiro said and waved them off while entering his home.

"Finaly I'm back, hey Ichika do you have plans today?" As Ichiro heard no reply he went to Ichika's room and found him gone along with his bed untouched but still clean and neat along with his room.

"I just remembered Ichika left for the academy that trains people to pilot I.S and..." Ichiro stopped in his track as he saw something that was important to Ichika left on his desk.

*Sigh*

"I guess he forgot these, I guess I'll visit him like the Father I am" he smiled and took Ichika's Student I.D along with his wallot and cellphone.

As he put them in his pocket Ichiro called his boss and began to talk to him "I'm sorry of asking you this but can I leave early tomarrow I need to give something to my son, it's important so can I-"

"IT'S FINE SATO-SAN YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT HELP TODAY SO TAKE A DAY OFF!" as he heard his boss give him the okay he thanked him and hung up.


End file.
